


The wolf

by Vale11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italian, peter is a mother hen, sick! derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale11/pseuds/Vale11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Peter è protettivo, Scott è assente, Stiles non ci ha capito niente e Derek non si sente molto bene. Anzi, per niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Stiles non era li per fare il fattorino, no grazie. Scott non riusciva a raccapezzarsi su qualcosa che concerneva la sua doppia personalità pelosa, Stiles gli aveva chiesto come poteva aiutare e si era sentito dire _potresti andare a chiederlo a Derek?_  
Derek. Derek Hale, che aveva deciso che il suo nuovo hobby fosse mandarlo a sbattere contro ogni superficie piatta o meno che fosse. Derek Hale che aveva minacciato di aprirgli la gola con i denti, gli aveva fatto conoscere anche troppo da vicino il volante della sua jeep e gli aveva chiesto di tagliargli un braccio con un machete come fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo. Derek Hale, che viveva in un loft più vuoto che altro, cosa che lo rendeva ancora più inquietante. Derek Hale, che aveva uno zio psicopatico, morto e resuscitato, che bazzicava fin troppo spesso casa sua, la stessa casa in cui Scott gli aveva chiesto di andare. Avrebbe voluto dirgli _Non sono il tuo gufo!_ , ma non era sicuro che Scott avrebbe capito il riferimento.  
Parcheggiò la jeep davanti al loft, maledicendo l’udito da lupo del padrone di casa che, a quel punto, doveva già averlo sentito arrivare. Se fosse arrivato e ripartito nel giro di cinque secondi Derek si sarebbe incuriosito e sarebbe andato a cercarlo, e lui se lo sarebbe ritrovato sul davanzale della finestra e…no. Era già abbastanza terrorizzato senza bisogno di altri incentivi, grazie.  
Non aveva mai capito perché uno come Derek, coi soldi che aveva, vivesse in un posto del genere. Certo, era grande e spazioso, ma la parola chiave che Stiles trovava fondamentale era _isolato_. Non c’era un cane, li intorno, battute ovvie a parte. Picchiò con le nocche contro il bandone di metallo facendo più rumore di quanto desiderasse e incassò la testa nelle spalle aspettando di trovarsi davanti un lupo infastidito e di pessimo umore pronto a staccargli la testa; quello che successe, invece, fu che ad aprire venne Peter Hale in jeans e maglietta, con la barba di tre giorni e delle occhiaie da record.  
“Stiles - gli chiese, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e affogando uno sbadiglio - che ci fai qui?”  
Per la prima volta nella vita, Stiles si sentì la bocca secca. Non era da lui restare senza parole come un cretino, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi grandi come padelle, ma non capitava tutti i i giorni di vedere Peter Hale versione domestica. Si schiarì la gola quando si accorse che il lupo davanti a lui iniziava a dare segni di impazienza.  
“Ascolta, Stiles - disse Peter appoggiandosi al bandone con un gomito - non è un buon momento. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa potresti…”  
“Ho bisogno di Derek - gli scappò di bocca senza volerlo - Scott ha delle difficoltà e mi ha chiesto di passare per chiedere qualche informazione”  
Peter alzò un sopracciglio senza smettere di fissarlo.  
“Derek. Hai bisogno di Derek perché Scott ha bisogno di Derek. Quindi è Scott ad aver bisogno di Derek, non tu. Che ci fai qui, quindi, Stiles?”  
Fu in quel momento che Stiles si ricordò perché odiava così tanto Peter Hale.  
“Non lo so nemmeno io, va bene? Ascolta, ho solo bisogno di parlare con lui. Poi vi lascerò liberi di tornare a mangiare bambini, rincorrere scoiattoli o tutto quello che vi va di fare”  
Strinse gli occhi aspettandosi almeno un ruggito in piena faccia. Si sarebbe cucito la bocca, ma ormai l’aveva detto. Invece Peter buttò fuori un sospiro non indifferente.  
“Derek. Vedi, parlare con Derek potrebbe essere un problema, al momento - Peter si allontanò dalla porta muovendosi verso la cucina, facendogli cenno di seguirlo - vuoi un caffè, Stiles?”  
Stiles entrò nel loft, cercando Derek in ogni angolo senza trovarlo da nessuna parte.  
“Stiles?”  
Oh, il caffè. Peter Hale gli stava offendo un caffè. Sicuramente era avvelenato.  
“No, no. Grazie. Dov’è Derek?”  
Peter non si voltò nemmeno, indaffarato com’era ai fornelli, e gli indicò l’immenso letto matrimoniale con un cenno della testa. Stiles si avvicinò e si rese conto che quello che pensava essere un mucchio di coperte in realtà era Derek, addormentato e appallottolato sotto il piumone. Non lo vedeva bene, ma quello che vedeva non era positivo: era pallido, sudato, coi capelli sparati in ogni direzione e il respiro corto.  
“Che cos’ha? - chiese a Peter - l’hanno avvelenato? E’ strozzalupo? Che è successo? Sta bene?”  
“Stiles. Stiles - Peter lo bloccò prima che scivolasse in un attacco di verbosità potenzialmente infinita - nessuno l’ha avvelenato. E’ malato. Ha la febbre.”  
“Ha la febbre? E basta la febbre a ridurlo così?”  
“Dieci punti per la delicatezza, ragazzino”  
“Ma io credevo che voi, insomma, che voi aveste superanticorpi e altri superpoteri del genere. Che non vi ammalaste mai. No?”  
Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Derek, mezzo affogato da solo in quel letto enorme. Gli sembrava impossibile che una banale febbre potesse stendere uno come lui.  
“Non è così semplice - Peter si avvicinò con le mani dietro la schiena. Ogni volta che lo faceva Stiles si aspettava che avesse con sé un coltello, un accetta o una sega elettrica. Tipo. - è esausto. Non dorme da giorni, non mangia decentemente da giorni, è troppo impegnato a preoccuparsi di tutto quello che succede qui intorno, a preoccuparsi per voi, per sua sorella e, probabilmente, anche per il resto dell’umanità intera. Si è praticamente distrutto, Stiles”.  
Lo sguardo di Stiles rimbalzava dal viso di Peter a quello di Derek come lo spettatore di una partita di tennis: era la prima volta che vedeva i sopravvissuti della famiglia Hale come due persone e non solo come macchine assassine dotate di zanne e artigli, pressoché indistruttibili. Derek si era ammalato anche per colpa sua, in un certo senso. L’idea non gli faceva piacere. Peter si avvicinò a suo nipote e gli tirò su le coperte fino alle spalle, Derek non si svegliò nemmeno. Uno col sonno leggero come il suo. Non mosse un muscolo.  
“Da quanto sta così?”  
Peter si voltò verso di lui, poi spostò subito lo sguardo sulla forma immobile nel letto.  
“Tre giorni. Se consideriamo il fatto che stava già male prima che lo obbligarsi a stendersi forse anche quattro o cinque”  
Stiles si tormentò le dita delle mani, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Non ha mangiato niente?”  
“Poco e nulla. Devo praticamente cacciargli il cibo in gola. Cosa che mi fa pensare, Stiles, che ho bisogno di fare la spesa se voglio riuscire a fargli mangiare qualcosa anche oggi. Tu - lo indicò con un indice fortunatamente privo di artigli - resti qui, chiaro? Non lasciarlo solo. Non mi piace l’idea che si svegli e non ci sia nessuno.”  
“No, ehi, no. Aspetta. Peter, aspetta - Stiles lo rincorse fino all’ingresso del loft - che faccio se peggiora? E se si sveglia e da di matto? Non sono in grado di prendere in mano una situazione del genere”  
“Sei un ragazzo sveglio, Stiles - Peter stava già uscendo - sono sicuro che ti inventerai qualcosa. Ho fatto del tè, se ti va. Cerca di fargliene bere un po’.”  
“No no no. No. Aspetta. Non puoi lasciarmi qui con lui. Mi odia, d’accordo? Non può vedermi. Non mi sopporta. Non credo che sarà felice di vedermi qui quando si sveglierà”  
Gli occhi di Peter si illuminarono di un blu metallico.  
“Ti odia, dici? - gli chiese con un sibilo - ti odia? Non salvi la vita a qualcuno che odi. Non ti distruggi a quel punto per qualcuno che odi. Non metti la tua vita nelle mani di qualcuno che odi, Stiles. Tu non hai idea di quello che fate - Peter chiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di calmarsi. Quando li riaprì erano del loro solito azzurro. Un azzurro umano. - Tutta la nostra famiglia che brucia viva. Paige. Scott che gli rinfaccia di avergli rovinato la vita, quando in realtà sono stato io a morderlo, in ogni caso. Scott che gli dice _sei un alfa, ma non sei il mio alfa_. Allison che gli dice che ha trasformato dei ragazzi in mostri, accusando anche lui, e me, di essere mostri. Che lo incolpa della morte di sua madre, e il cretino di mio nipote che non apre bocca perché ha già deciso che tanto è colpa sua. Isaac che gli chiede, con tutta l'innocenza del mondo, _perché ci hai fatto questo, Derek? Ti sentivi solo?_  Come se nessuno di loro, tutti e tre, non fosse subito schizzato sull'attenti quando Derek gli ha proposto di diventare un lupo. Tu, che gli butti in faccia Jennifer e Kate come niente fosse. Erica, morta. Boyd, morto. E morto in quel modo, poi. Cora, che gli dice senza tanti giri di parole quanto sia delusa da lui, da suo fratello, che ha dato letteralmente tutto per lei. Kate che lo tiene in cantina per giorni, lo tortura, lo obbliga a rivivere tutto quello che gli ha fatto. E Allison, di nuovo. Lo sapevi che Allison era perfettamente al corrente del fatto che sua zia avesse Derek sotto chiave, e sapeva cosa gli stava facendo, Stiles? - Stiles vide Peter letteralmente sgonfiarsi - e poi ci sono io, che sto in coma sei anni, impazzisco, uccido sua sorella, faccio fuori mezza città, gli pianto le unghie nella schiena e cerco di ammazzare voi. Ora dimmi, Stiles - ringhiò, gli occhi di nuovo fluorescenti - secondo te, tutto questo come lo fa sentire? Tu come ti sentiresti?”  
Stiles restò impietrito a fissare il lupo davanti a lui, con gli occhi metallici e i canini di quattro centimetri a pochi millimetri dalla faccia. Non aprì bocca.  
“Quindi, Stiles, se si sveglia e succede qualcosa conto su di te. Inventati qualcosa. Hai il mio numero in caso di emergenza.”  
Il bandone si chiuse con un suono tanto metallico quanto definitivo.  
Stiles si avvicinò alla cucina, versò il tè in due tazze piuttosto anonime e si avvicinò di nuovo al letto, appoggiandole sul comodino cercando di non fare rumore. Aveva l’impressione che Derek non si sarebbe svegliato nemmeno con le cannonate, in ogni caso. Si sedette sul lato libero del letto e cercò di fare mente locale.  
Aveva davanti la prova inconfutabile del fatto che Derek Hale fosse una persona, tale quale a lui, Scott o Lydia. E che non fosse indistruttibile. La cosa che gli dava più da pensare era che avesse trovato da solo il modo di ridursi in quello stato anche se, a detta di Peter, anche loro gli avevano dato una bella mano. Si tormentò il labbro inferiore con gli incisivi per una manciata di secondi prima di decidersi a togliere lo zaino dalle spalle e appoggiarlo a terra il più silenziosamente possibile, tirare fuori il libro che stava leggendo e togliersi le scarpe, appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto, pronto a reagire ad ogni evenienza. Peter gli aveva detto di stargli vicino, più vicino di così e gli sarebbe finito in braccio. E non ci teneva.  
Ma Peter non aveva tutti i torti.  
_Tu, che gli butti in faccia Jennifer e Kate come niente fosse._  
Certo, aveva paura in quel momento. Era arrabbiato. Suo padre era stato rapito e rischiava di essere ucciso, e lui aveva sfogato tutta la sua frustrazione su Derek. Non era colpa sua se la donna di sui si era innamorato era risultata essere un druido oscuro con manie vendicative da manuale e poteri soprannaturali di prim’ordine. E non era colpa sua nemmeno che Kate Agent fosse una psicopatica omicida. Ma aveva l’impressione che Derek non la pensasse allo stesso modo. Alzò gli occhi dal libro e fissò la schiena del lupo, il triskele che si alzava ed abbassava seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro, quindi fin troppo velocemente.  
“Che ci fai qui, Stiles?”  
Non era la voce di Derek, sembrava più quella di qualcuno che ha ingoiato solo sabbia per una settimana. Stiles si schiarì la voce, cercando di non andare nel panico.  
“Peter è uscito - rispose, tenendo il segno al libro con l’indice - non voleva lasciarti solo, quindi sono qui a fare da baby sitter al grosso lupo cattivo”  
Il silenzio si allungò per qualche secondo, poi la massa di coperte si voltò e Stiles si trovò davanti Derek Hale in tutta la sua gloria, che al momento era davvero poca: le occhiaie che aveva erano quasi nere, accentuate dal pallore malsano e i capelli scuri, e gli occhi chiari erano arrossati e lucidi.  
“E tu - gli chiese, interrompendosi per tossire - tu sei venuto qui per tenermi d’occhio? Ti prego, Stiles.”  
“Cosa c’è di strano?”  
Il sopracciglio alzato che Derek usò come risposta fu più che sufficiente a far capire a Stiles che non l’avrebbe bevuta. In effetti nemmeno lui l’avrebbe bevuta, era una situazione troppo fuori di testa perché avesse un senso. Sospirò, infilando il segnalibro al suo posto e appoggiandosi il libro sulle gambe incrociate.  
“Scott aveva bisogno di qualche informazione, mi ha chiesto di passare”  
Derek lo guardò, genuinamente confuso.  
“E non poteva passare lui?”  
“Me lo sono chiesto anch’io. Ma ero già fuori, e visto che c’ero…”  
Terminò la frase alzando le mani, indicandosi col pollice.  
“Cosa sei - chiese Derek, schiacciando la fronte sul materasso. Se farsi vedere in quelle condizioni gli dava fastidio non lo stava dando assolutamente a vedere - il suo gufo?”  
Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta, finché non iniziò ad aver paura che avrebbe ingoiato qualche mosca.  
“Tu hai letto Harry Potter?”  
La risposta gli arrivò a spizzichi e bocconi, resa incomprensibile dal fatto che il padrone di casa continuava a cercare di entrare con la testa nel materasso.  
“Non leggo solo Zanna Bianca e trattati di etologia, Stiles - tossì di nuovo, fermandosi un attimo per riprendere fiato - ho letto anche Tolkien, Narnia e altra roba. E prima che tu me lo chieda si, ho visto Star Wars.”  
“Non ci posso credere. Tu hai letto Harry Potter, come una persona qualunque. Non ti facevo il tipo da Harry Potter”  
Derek alzò la testa dal materasso e la depositò sul cuscino con una certa esasperazione, voltandosi e iniziando a fissare il soffitto.  
“Sono una persona qualunque, Stiles - rispose, iniziando a giocherellare con un filo della federa - e nessuno mi fa tipo da niente, quindi sei giustificato.”  
Due gaffe in una, bella media. Stiles avrebbe dovuto imparare a frenare il suo entusiasmo da cucciolo di golden retriever e mettere un filtro fra cervello e bocca, prima o poi. Si schiarì la gola, cercando disperatamente qualcosa da dire a Derek, che nel frattempo aveva deciso che il soffitto fosse enormemente interessante e degno di essere fissato per l’eternità. O, per lo meno, finché Stiles non si fosse tolto dai piedi. Poi si ricordò del tè di Peter.  
“Vuoi del tè? E’ ancora caldo”  
La voce gli era uscita quasi decentemente. Bravo Stiles. Derek girò la testa verso di lui, prima di gettare un’occhiata infastidita dalla finestra dalla quale entrava il sole del primo pomeriggio. La luce non gli faceva piacere, evidentemente. Stiles si alzò dal letto senza aspettare la risposta, raccolse un panno scuro e lo appese davanti a uno dei finestroni del loft; quando si voltò gli parve che Derek fosse un po’ più rilassato. Prese la tazza dal comodino e appoggiò un ginocchio sul materasso.  
“Dovresti berlo prima che raffreddi - gli disse, allungando la tazza verso di lui - ti ho sentito parlare, e non mi pare che la tua gola sia in ottima forma. E poi magari tuo zio rientra e mi uccide perché non ti ho fatto bere questa roba.”  
Sentì Derek grugnire qualcosa di non meglio identificato, poi lo vide voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui e puntellarsi sul gomito sinistro per tirarsi su, sfoderando un ghigno quasi sinistro.  
“E non possiamo permettere che succeda, giusto?”  
Gli rispose, allungando il braccio verso la tazza; Stiles stava per rispondere che si, era ovviamente giustissimo, ma si rese conto della pelle d’oca che era venuta fuori sul petto di Derek nel momento stesso in cui la coperta gli era scivolata via di dosso. Era giugno, si crepava di caldo, e Derek aveva i brividi. Non era un buon segno. Aspettò che finisse di bere prima di aprire bocca di nuovo.  
“Hai freddo?”  
Derek restò con la tazza a mezz’aria, sospesa nel tragitto fra la sua bocca e il comodino, corrugò la fronte e si passò una mano sul mento. Scosse la testa.  
“No”  
“Derek, hai i brividi”  
“Sto bene - rispose facendo atterrare la tazza sana e salva sul comodino, accanto a un paio di libri - non c’è bisogno che ti preoccupi”  
“Certo come no - Stiles cacciò fuori un sospiro esasperato - stai tremando, hai la pelle d’oca e hai i brividi. Fatti un po’ più in là, lupo.”  
Non sapeva dove avesse trovato il coraggio di fare una cosa del genere, ma se si fosse fermato a pensarci non avrebbe più mosso un dito. Alzò il piumone, ci si infilò sotto ignorando il caldo feroce che lo assalì all’istante e fece per avvicinarsi a Derek.  
Che lo fulminò con un’occhiata assassina e si allontanò da lui il più possibile, larghezza del letto permettendo.  
Ovviamente.  
“Cosa credi di fare?”  
C’era un ringhio, di sottofondo? Stiles era sicuro che ci fosse un ringhio, di sottofondo.  
“Sono il tuo calorifero a domicilio, solo per oggi - alzò un braccio, cercando di convincerlo ad avvicinarsi. Se l’avesse fatto, acchiapparlo e obbligarlo a stendersi non sarebbe stato difficile. Forse. - smettila di fare storie e torna qui.”  
Derek lo fissò come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa.  
“Stai scherzando”  
Tossì di nuovo, con un rantolo costante che dava fastidio anche solo ascoltare. Stiles non voleva pensare a cosa significasse avere i polmoni che facevano quel rumore. Non doveva essere piacevole.  
“Ascolta - gli disse. Lo stava quasi pregando, a quel punto - ormai sono qui, tu stai morendo di freddo e io posso aiutarti. Quella tosse non mi piace per niente e il tè non ti è bastato per scaldarti: sto cercando di offrirti una soluzione”  
Derek lo fissò di sottecchi per un po’, poi la rassegnazione si fece strada in quel paio di occhi arrossati e si avvicinò di un paio di spanne: quanto bastava a Stiles per buttargli un braccio intorno alle spalle e tirarselo addosso. Finì con la fronte sul suo petto, e Stiles si ritrovò a passargli le mani sulla schiena cercando di fermare i brividi di freddo che lo attraversavano a intervalli di pochi secondi. Parve funzionare, perché dopo qualche minuto Derek era decisamente più tranquillo e parecchio più assonnato.  
“Cosa voleva sapere Scott?”  
Biascicò contro la maglietta di Stiles.  
“Dopo, lupo - gli rispose stringendogli le coperte addosso - adesso dormi. E poi non sono il suo gufo.”  
Derek affogò una risata nel cotone, si addormentò poco dopo.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cestmafautejesuisdesolecestmafautemamanjesuisdesole.  
> C’est ma faute, maman. Je suis dèsolè.

Iniziò in sordina, come quasi tutte le cose che non dovrebbero succedere: se si manifestassero subito in tutta la loro cattiveria fermarle sarebbe molto più semplice e, evidentemente, quella roba non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi fermare. Tantomeno da un ragazzino mingherlino come lui. O, per lo meno, è quello che Stiles si ritrovò a pensare da li a nemmeno mezz’ora.  
Peter ancora non si vedeva, Derek stava ancora dormendo, il respiro affannoso che gli batteva sul collo ad ogni esalazione più o meno faticosa e i capelli attaccati alla testa. Era strano vederlo così, ormai Stiles era abituato a vederlo apparire e scomparire conciato come un modello di H&M, solo potenzialmente più pericoloso. Tutto a un tratto si rendeva conto di averlo sempre sottovalutato, in un certo senso. Preso sotto gamba. Dato per scontato. Eccetera. C’era molto più in Derek Hale di quanto non desse a vedere e, se quella frase era un’ovvietà scontata che si poteva tranquillamente applicare a quasi tutto il genere umano, nel caso di Derek cadeva davvero a pennello. Non sapeva se la cosa fosse imputabile solo a Derek e al suo talento per non comunicare un accidente (tipo, poteva anche far sapere a qualcuno che non si sentiva bene, No? No. Certo.) o se anche loro avessero la loro parte di responsabilità. Non avevano mai nemmeno provato a entrare un po’ più in confidenza, in effetti. Certo, quando Boyd era morto la mano di Stiles era volata sulla spalla di Derek senza che il suo padrone se ne accorgesse ed era rimasta li, ma siamo seri: un lupo del suo branco era stato ucciso dalle sue stesse mani, letteralmente, e tutto l’aiuto che aveva avuto era stata una mano su una spalla. _Sul serio?_  
Meglio che un cazzotto nei denti, sicuramente, ma solo adesso Stiles si rendeva conto di quanto non fosse stato sufficiente. Niente di quello che avevano fatto era stato sufficiente. E Derek non aveva mai detto una parola in proposito.  
Non era facile entrare in relazione con uno così. Ma avrebbe almeno potuto provarci. Testate al volante permettendo.  
Non sapeva se quello che si sentiva addosso fosse un attacco di iperprotettività o cosa, iperprotettività verso un lupo alto un metro e novanta e fatto quasi esclusivamente di muscoli e nervi a fior di pelle, fra l’altro, ma poteva farci il giusto. Mosse le dita della mano destra per cercare di scacciare il formicolio fastidioso che ci si era insediato da quando Derek gli si era addormentato addosso, e vide il lupo stringere gli occhi.  
Ecco, l’aveva svegliato. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare. Gli pareva avesse bisogno di dormire, non di essere svegliato, e ora…no. Falso allarme. Derek rimase immobile dov’era. Stiles strusciò la faccia sul cuscino, e si rese conto che Derek aveva stretto la mano destra a pugno sul lenzuolo.  
Ok, non si sarebbe più mosso. Non voleva essere morso, no grazie. Sarebbe stato fermo e buono, e…Derek buttò fuori quello che sembrava essere un respiro strozzato. Stiles si bloccò, fermo come una statua.  
Non aveva mosso un muscolo, cosa stava succedendo?  
“Derek”  
Niente.  
Avvicinò la mano libera al viso del lupo e la lasciò ferma a mezz’aria quando lo sentì biascicare qualcosa fra i canini miracolosamente ancora umani, avvicinò il viso al suo.  
“Derek? Non ho capito”  
Derek scosse la testa, strinse gli occhi e buttò fuori una stringa di suoni che a Stiles sembravano francese. Il suo francese era terribile. Avrebbe dovuto fare lo sforzo di studiarlo un minimo, ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
_Cestmafautejesuisdesolecestmafautemamanjesuisdesole._  
 _C’est ma faute, maman. Je suis dèsolè._  
No. No. Nononononono. Non era preparato per affrontare gli incubi di un lupo mannaro. Non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare.  
Stiles restò a fissarlo per qualche secondo, poi gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla e sperò che quel minimo contatto bastasse a calmarlo. Derek si zittì. Forse aveva funzionato.  
Lo pensò finché non vide Derek chiudersi su se stesso, iniziare a tremare come se avesse un terremoto personale nella cassa toracica, respirare come un maratoneta a fine gara e piantarsi le unghie nelle mani. Unghie che erano diventate delle discrete lame, a quel punto, e che stavano procurando un certo danno.  
Va bene, sarebbe guarito subito dopo, ma non era comunque una cosa che Stiles poteva lasciar succedere senza muovere un dito, insomma.  
“Derek, svegliati - balbettò stringendo la spalla del lupo - Derek, va tutto bene. E’ un sogno. Svegliati”  
Derek strinse il polso di Stiles in una presa ferrea senza smettere di biascicare in francese, piantandogli le unghie nella carne. Stiles, da parte sua, perse dieci anni di vita in un colpo solo.  
_Oddio, e adesso?_  
“Derek, forza, svegliati - provò di nuovo, scuotendolo con una forza che non sapeva di avere. Il lenzuolo ormai era sporco del sangue di tutte due - non è niente, è solo un sogno. Sve…”  
Derek urlò. Nel vero senso della parola. Non un ululato, non un ringhio, niente del genere. Un vero e proprio urlo terrorizzato con tutti i santi crismi. Poi gli mollò il polso e schizzò all’indietro, finendo con la testa contro il comodino. Quando Stiles si riprese dallo shock c’erano due occhi verdi enormi che lo fissavano dall’altro lato del letto.  
“Ehi, ehi - parlava sottovoce, come faceva suo padre quando un demone giapponese aveva deciso di prendere residenza nel suo cervello - Derek, era un sogno. Stai bene, è tutto ok”  
Derek non aprì bocca, spostando gli occhi spiritati dal polso insanguinato di Stiles alle sue dita, ormai senza artigli, coi polpastrelli sporchi di rosso. Vide i tagli sui palmi rimarginarsi e, inverosimilmente, iniziò a respirare ancora più velocemente di prima.  
“Ehi, Derek, no - Stiles si lanciò dall’altra parte del letto per raggiungerlo, ma Derek si ritirò ancora di più. Era così strano vedere una persona di cui bastava la presenza a incutere rispetto e un certo terrore riuscire a farsi così piccola. Stiles capì l’antifona e si fermò dov’era - non fare così. Respira. Era un sogno. Va tutto bene. Ok?”  
No, per niente. Derek lo ignorò completamente, preferendo lanciarsi di testa nel magnifico mondo dell’iperventilazione. A quel punto Stiles decise che la distanza di sicurezza poteva andare anche a farsi fottere: raggiunse l’altro lato del letto in pochi istanti e gli prese le mani, appoggiandosene una al petto.  
“Derek, mi senti?”  
Niente. Non solo non lo sentiva, non lo vedeva nemmeno. Aveva piantato gli occhi in un punto indefinito fra il collo di Stiles e il disegno ridicolo che aveva sulla maglietta e non li alzava da li. Respirava come uno che non raccattava abbastanza ossigeno, cosa che era scientificamente provata.  
“Derek - Stiles provò di nuovo, avvicinandogli una mano al viso. Gli occhi del lupo schizzarono verso il suo polso ferito e si spalancarono ancora di più. Ottima mossa, Stiles - Derek, non è niente. Devi respirare. Mi senti?”  
Gli occhi verdi si allontanarono dal suo polso e si piantarono nei suoi. Erano davvero grandi, ora che Stiles ci faceva caso. O forse sembravano tali perché il loro padrone li teneva spalancati.  
“Mi senti, Derek?”  
L’unica risposta che ottenne fu un singhiozzo e un cenno di assenso convulso.  
“Bene, ok - riprese premendosi la mano del lupo sul petto - respira con me, va bene?”  
Strinse la presa sul polso di Derek quando cercò di allontanarsi, riportandosi addosso la sua mano.  
“Derek, ascoltami. Devi respirare con me. Tieni dentro l’aria per cinque secondi, buttala fuori per quattro. Conta con me. Va bene?”  
Di nuovo quel cenno della testa non meglio identificabile. Stiles lo prese per un si e iniziò a immagazzinare aria. Vide Derek provarci.  
“Va benissimo, bravissimo - gli disse - quattro, e cinque. Bravissimo. Ora buttala fuori, quattro secondi. Conto io.”  
Lo guardò esalare la poca aria che aveva buttato dentro snocciolando i quattro secondi, poi lo obbligò a rifare tutto da capo per una decina di volte.  
“Non è niente, è solo un attacco di panico - ripeteva come un mantra - stai bene. Butta fuori l’aria. Bravissimo.”  
Quando gli parve di vedere che Derek aveva ripreso a respirare come un normale essere umano, o quel che era, Stiles allentò la presa sul polso e intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
“Derek? Va meglio?”  
Derek affondò il viso nel cuscino, poi lasciò spuntare un occhio e gli indicò il polso con un cenno della testa.  
“Sono stato io?”  
“Uh? Cosa?”  
Derek ripetè il gesto senza aprire bocca, Stiles si portò il polso all’altezza degli occhi e sorrise.  
“Non è niente, lupo. Non è colpa tua”  
“Mi dispiace”  
“Lo so - si sentì rispondere - ma non è comunque colpa tua.”  
E poi successe una cosa che gli succedeva spesso, ma mai con Derek. Scott lo chiamava sbrocco acustico. Stiles preferiva dire che ogni tanto perdeva il filtro.  
“In generale, Derek, non è colpa tua.”  
Si strozzò subito dopo aver aperto bocca: Derek lo fissava a occhi spalancati, voltato verso di lui su quel letto enorme.  
Prese fiato.  
“Non è colpa tua. Parli, mentre dormi - poi gli venne in mente una cosa - perché parli in francese, mentre dormi?”  
Derek sbiancò.  
“In francese? - gli chiese, deglutendo - ho parlato in francese?”  
“Si..si, Derek. L’hai fatto. Ascolta, non sei obbligato a rispondermi. Devo farmi i fatti miei, lo so, hai ragione, anzi, adesso me ne…”  
“A mia madre piaceva - lo sentì gracchiare - il francese, intendo.”  
Stiles non riuscì a dire altro che _Oh_.  
“Non sapevo che lo parlassi”  
Il lupo si strinse nelle spalle, fissandosi le mani, poi allungò un braccio verso il polso di Stiles e prese ad esaminare i tagli. Erano superficiali, alcuni avevano già smesso di sanguinare. Ma erano li per colpa sua, e niente gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. Rimase stupito di vedere le dita di Stiles chiudersi sulle sue.  
“Ti ho già detto che non è niente, Derek. Non è colpa tua.”  
“Non parlare di cose che non conosci”  
Era sicuro di aver spaventato quel ragazzino. Era bravissimo a farlo, anche quando non voleva. Invece Stiles strinse le dita intorno alla sua mano e cercò il punto di pressione, contando i battiti.  
“Hai ancora la febbre alta - gli disse, dopo che un minuto fu passato - hai ragione. Non ti conosco. Se ti va, però, puoi raccontarmi quello che vuoi”  
Derek soffocò un ghigno in una mezza risata. Era la prima volta che uno del suo branco, perché Stiles faceva parte del branco, gli chiedeva una cosa del genere. Gli veniva da ridere, aveva voglia di urlare, mettersi a piangere, affogare nel piumone e andare a buttarsi dalla finestra. Tutto nello stesso momento.  
“Grazie, ma non sono il tipo”  
“Tu non sei il tipo da nulla, Derek”  
Alzò gli occhi aspettandosi di trovarsi davanti la faccia delusa di Stiles, invece lo vide sorridere. Lo stava prendendo in giro. Non sapeva perché, ma decise che non era poi male. Sospirò, schiarendosi la voce e procurandosi un nuovo attacco di tosse. Stiles aspettò che passasse e gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua dal comodino. Lo tirò giù in tre sorsate, poi si lasciò praticamente ingoiare dal letto e piantò la testa nel cuscino. Aveva mal di testa, non dormiva decentemente da una vita e i sogni non aiutavano.  
“Che vuoi che ti racconti, Stiles?”  
Stiles si puntellò su un gomito e appoggi la testa sul palmo della mano.  
“Sul serio? Dici sul serio? - quando Derek gli lanciò un’occhiataccia dal cuscino, Stiles mise a cuccia il suo golden retriever interno - ok, scusami. Scusami. Puoi dirmi cos’hai sognato, se ti va”  
Vide Derek sbuffare e spalmarsi una mano sulla faccia. Poi, quando ormai pensava che non gli avrebbe più risposto, le parole gli arrivarono soffocate fra le dita.  
“Il fuoco. Kate. Jennifer, Lydia che per poco non viene strangolata. Erica. Victoria Hale - si fermò, allontanando la mano dal viso e fissandosi i polpastrelli ancora macchiati - Boyd.”  
Wow. Erano un sacco di brutte cose per un sogno solo. Stiles si alzò dal letto, arrivò alla cucina e bagnò un paio di fazzoletti, poi si sedette e prese le mani di Derek.  
“Non è colpa tua, Derek - gli disse, iniziando a pulire il sangue dalle mani - non puoi controllare tutto, non puoi sapere tutto, non puoi salvare tutti.”  
Derek lo lasciò fare, fissandogli le mani mentre pulivano le sue. Non serviva a farlo sentire meglio. Più pulito, sicuramente si.  
“Mi ascolti?”  
Reagì come reagiva sempre, con un ringhio basso in fondo alla gola.  
“Non dire stupidaggini”  
“Ehi, non sono stupidaggini. Non è colpa tua - Stiles gli strinse un polso - non è colpa tua. La tua famiglia è stata uccisa da Kate Argent, non da te. Paige non è morta per colpa tua. Jennifer era quello che era anche prima di incontrare te. La vita di Erica aveva fatto un salto di qualità da quando era diventata una del tuo branco. Boyd, lo stesso. Non li hai uccisi tu - finì di pulire il sangue e gli mostrò le mani, pulite - Boyd non è colpa tua. Lui non credeva fosse colpa tua. Mi senti?”  
Vide Derek corrugare la fronte, continuando a fissarsi le dita.  
“Nessuno da la colpa a te, Derek. So che non siamo stati la migliore compagnia del mondo, ma credimi quando ti dico che non è colpa tua.”  
“Ti prego, Stiles - ringhiò, chiudendo le dita - se non avessi lasciato che Kate mi rincoglionisse la mia famiglia sarebbe ancora viva. Se non mi fossi avvicinato a Paige, sarebbe ancora viva. Se non avessi morso Erica e Boyd, se li avessi seguiti meglio, se fossi riuscito a insegnare tutto quello che dovevo, se li avessi protetti a dovere, sarebbero ancora vivi. Erano ragazzini come te, Stiles, e sono morti per colpa mia. Cora è stata tenuta in un caveau per tre mesi perché Deucalion cercava me. Lydia ha rischiato di morire, e io non avevo capito che Jennifer era pericolosa finché non ha rischiato di rimetterci la vita. Non sono stato in grado di liberarti dal nogitsune. Non ero li quando Allison è morta. Ho combinato solo un guaio quando ho salvato Scott da sua madre. Quindi, adesso - gli disse, fissandolo con il blu elettrico in fondo agli occhi - dimmi di nuovo che non è colpa mia”  
Si aspettava di averlo spaventato davvero, adesso, ma vide Stiles sbuffare senza troppa ansia.  
“E se mia nonna avesse avuto le ruote, sarebbe stata un carretto.”  
Derek lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.  
“Te l’ho già detto: non puoi controllare tutto. Non puoi sapere tutto quello che succederà prima che succeda, altrimenti saresti Nostradamus. O Odino. O qualcosa del genere. - Stiles si accomodò meglio sul materasso - So che prenderti la colpa per ogni cosa ti viene facile, viene facile anche a me. Scott ci ha messo mesi per farmi capire che Allison non è morta per colpa mia, e ancora ogni tanto ho dei dubbi. Voglio dire, se non fossi stato così debole il nogitsune non mi sarebbe entrato in testa, giusto?”  
Derek scosse la testa.  
“No, non è così - tossì, poi riprese fiato - non ci potevi fare niente, quell’essere era al di fuori delle nostre possibilità.”  
Stiles alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Esattamente. Derek, è questo che sto cercando di dirti - piegò la testa di lato cercando di fare contatto visivo - perché giustifichi gli altri e sei così duro con te stesso? E con te stesso e basta, poi”  
Derek non sapeva come aveva fatto a cacciarsi in una situazione del genere. Raccontare quella roba a Peter era un conto, ma dirla a Stiles era fuori di testa. Doveva essere la febbre. Era sicuramente la febbre. Fissò il lenzuolo con un’intensità tale che avrebbe potuto dargli fuoco, poi aprì bocca e la richiuse per un paio di volte.  
“Perché…”  
Si strozzò. Non riusciva a spiccicare più una sillaba.  
“Perché non credi di meritarti il perdono di nessuno, non credi di meritarti niente di quello che hai, e cerchi continuamente di dimostrarti all’altezza delle aspettative degli altri, cosa che ti spinge a sfinirti in questo modo e a non dire mai una parola - Derek lo guardò come se avesse gli appena letto in testa. Inquietante. - lo so, come ci si sente. Lo so da una vita, tutti i sacrosanti giorni. E credimi, non è colpa tua. Ti meriti quello che hai e, anche se a volte combini qualche disastro, sei una persona più che decente.”  
L’espressione di Derek era così spaesata che Stiles decise di dargli tregua, alzando le coperte e allungando di nuovo un braccio verso di lui.  
“E Ora dimmi una cosa - gli chiese - hai ancora freddo?”

_Quando Peter tornò, con un paio di buste di plastica in una mano e le chiavi nell’altra, rimase piantato sulla porta a fissare le teste di Derek e Stiles che sbucavano dal piumone; si avvicinò senza far rumore e alzò un sopracciglio quando vide che Derek aveva la testa poggiata sul petto di Stiles, e che le braccia di Stiles erano intorno alla schiena di suo nipote. Stiles sibilò, con un mezzo sorriso, che Derek aveva freddo. Morta li._   
_Peter si avvicinò ai fornelli con un sorriso che non faceva mai vedere a nessuno, mise la spesa a posto e se le tazze di tè che fece erano tre e non due non ci fece nemmeno caso._


End file.
